I LOVE YOU BECAUSE IT'S YOU
by maxyunjae
Summary: Sequel dari oneshoot FROM THE BEGINNING UNTIL NOW. Sepenggal kisah setelah Yunho bertemu Jaejoong yang mabuk di bar Hong Seok Cheon setelah 2 tahun lebih tak bertemu.. Romance dan Hurt/Comfort ala Maxy..YAOI, Yunjae…bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi dan Yunjae, silahkan click back…maxy cinta damai..Maxy dalam tahap belajar, jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan diwujudkan dalam bentuk review.


**I LOVE YOU BECAUSE IT'S YOU**

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter milik Tuhan dan milik mereka sendiri.. maxy cuma minjem nama… ide cerita murni dari pemikiran maxy dan ini semua hanya fiksi… ^_^

**Pairing:**

Yunjae

**Rated:**

M

**Genre:**

Romance dan Hurt/Comfort ala Maxy.. ^.^

**Cast:**

YunJae

YooSuMin

.

**Note:**

1. Karena ini adalah sequel, jadi bagi teman-teman** diharapkan untuk membaca cerita yang sebelumnya yaitu FROM THE BEGINNING UNTIL NOW. :-)**

2.**Jangan baca cepat-cepat** ne... baca sesuai EYD yang diberikan.. ^_^

.

**Warning:**

YAOI, Yunjae…bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi dan Yunjae, silahkan click back…maxy cinta damai.. ^^

Maxy dalam tahap belajar, so jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan diwujudkan dalam bentuk review.

Siapkan **SIM NC** guys... akan ada content 18+... bagi yang belum punya SIM NC boleh klik back... mianhe.. #bow

.

* * *

.

_Setiap aku ingin tertawa, kau membuatku menangis_

_Kau menahanku hingga aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aku mau karena setiap yang aku lakukan membuatku mengingatmu_

_Setiap aku merindukanmu, aku terpuruk seperti ini_

_Meskipun aku mencoba melupakan tapi aku tak dapat melakukannya_

_Jadi_

_Aku memutuskan untuk tak melupakanmu karena aku tak mampu_

_Aku memutuskan untuk tak menghindarimu karena aku tak bisa_

_Jika hanya dengan bersama kita bisa bahagia_

_Maka kita harus bersama_

_Tak peduli semua berkata apa_

_Kita harus tetap bersama_

_Selamanya _

.

.

.

**SEQUEL **

FROM THE BEGINNING UNTIL NOW

.

**I LOVE YOU BECAUSE IT'S YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

DEG

Suara itu... apakah ini halusinasinya seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini?

"Jae"

Mata Jaejoong menyipit dan mengernyit. Kepalanya masih pusing, ia semalam mabuk berat. Ia mencoba duduk, ia baru tersadar jika masih berada di bar milik Hong Seok Cheon.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya. Setelah dirasa sudah bisa berkompromi dengan pusingnya, iapun memandang ke arah namja yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Diam

Lama Jaejoong memandang namja itu, hingga ia benar-benar menyadari bahwa namja yang dilihatnya itu bukanlah halusinasinya saja.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangan mewahnya, sudah pukul 8 pagi. Ia melihat asbak didepan namja itu sudah penuh dengan putung rokok. Sejak kapan dia berada disana? Apa sejak kemarin malam? Apakah banyaknya putung rokok itu membuktikan bahwa ia menunggunya semalaman? Apakah dia yang merawatnya semalaman? Apakah dia yang melepas sepatunya? Apakah dia yang melepas beberapa kancing bajunya? Benarkah dia? Berbagai pertanyaan menyeruak di benak Jaejoong. Namun kalimat-kalimat itu seolah tertahan ditenggorokannya, tak mampu ia keluarkan.

"Kau harus mengingat kesehatanmu, Jae.. Hyung bilang kalau sudah 3 minggu ini kau sering mabuk berat" ucap namja itu memecahkan keheningan.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri... tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.. pergilah... aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Begitukah caramu berbicara denganku sekarang?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dingin, "Aku memang harus berkata demikian"

"Apa kau tak merindukanku?"

DEG

Jaejoong terdiam, ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Sejujurnya sangat ingin bagi Jaejoong untuk mengatakan kepada Yunho bahwa ia sangat merindukannya. Tapi sungguh situasi sekarang terasa sangat canggung. Sudah 2 tahun mereka tak saling bertemu dan ketika sekarang harus bertemu, mereka bagai orang baru yang baru pertama kali bertemu.

Yunho tersenyum miris melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam dan tak kunjung memberikan jawaban, "Apakah semuanya telah benar-benar berubah?"

Jaejoong diam

"Apakah benar-benar tak ada harapan bagi hubungan kita?" mata Yunho nampak mulai kabur. Entah kenapa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jaejoong masih diam

"2 tahun tanpamu membuatku tersiksa Jae" ucap Yunho jujur.

Mata Yunho menatap sendu ke arah Jaejoong. "Dan melihatmu seperti ini semakin menyiksaku" lanjut Yunho

"Yunhoya.. sebaiknya... kita..." Jaejoong mulai berbicara, namun mendadak ia berhenti. Suara Jaejoong seakan tercekat, ia tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Don't you know that i'm still in love with you, Boo?"

DEG

Jaejoong menatap Yunho nanar, nampak keseriusan di wajah Yunho dan tentunya ini membuat Jaejoong makin merasakan sakit. Jaejoong tahu jika selama ini bukan hanya dia yang masih belum bisa melupakan Yunho tapi Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Apakah perasaanmu masih sama untukku?"

Jaejoong masih diam tak menjawab

"Bisakah kau ucapkan sepatah kata saja untuk menjawab pertanyaanku Jae? Kenapa kau diam seperti itu? Apa kau benar-benar tak suka bertemu denganku?"

Namun Jaejoong masih diam, mulutnya seakan kelu. Sungguh sebenarnya banyak kata yang ingin ia katakan kepada Yunho namun entah kenapa semua kalimat itu seakan sulit ia keluarkan.

Yunho menarik nafasnya dalam, sakit... hatinya sangat sakit melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam. Apakah Jaejoong benar-benar sudah tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Apa tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk kita?"

"..."

"Tak bisakah kita kembali dari awal dan memperbaiki semuanya?"

"..."

"TALK TO ME JAE.. PLEASEEE..." Yunho berteriak memilukan.

Hening

"Ini akan sangat menyakitkan untuk kita berdua" ucap Jaejoong lemah, maklum saja kepalanya masih cukup pusing akibat mabuk kemarin.

"Akan lebih menyakitkan jika kita tak bersama."

"Ini akan melelahkan Yun. Kau tahu bahwa keluargamu te..."

"Kita belum mencoba" Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong

Jaejoong memijat keningnya, "Kau membuatku pusing" ucap Jaejoong sambil menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Kau tiba-tiba muncul dan mengucapkan semua ini. Why so sudden?" suara Jaejoong semakin tercekat.

Ini wajar, setelah 2 tahun lebih Jaejoong berjuang untuk melupakan Yunho, menghilangkan semua memori yang sungguh mustahil untuk dilupakan begitu saja. Tapi sekarang secara tiba-tiba ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya, ia menemukan Yunho yang mengajaknya untuk memulai lagi dari awal. Bukankah semua usahanya selama 2 tahun ini akan sia-sia? Benteng pertahanan yang dibangunnya haruskah runtuh begitu saja?

"Jae..aku..."

"Jangan seperti ini, Yun.. ini menyiksaku..."

"Saranghae"

DEG

"Why so sudden?"

"It's not sudden, Jae. Kita harus kembali bersama sebelum semua terlambat"

"Bukankah kita sudah terlambat?"

"Kau tak akan mengerti Jae" Yunho tak tahu bagaimana harus memulai menjelaskan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Boa dan jika ia tak bisa memperbaiki lagi hubungannya dengan Jaejoong maka semua akan benar-benar terlambat.

"Buat aku mengerti"

"Ini rumit"

"Aku akan menunggu, berapapun waktu yang kau perlukan untuk membuatku mengerti, aku akan menunggu"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong sendu, sungguh ia belum mampu mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menikah. "Just say that you love me, I'll throw everything and be with you forever"

"Kita hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri Yun.. Semua akan memperoleh hasil yang sama karena permasalahan bukanlah diantara kita tapi keluarga kita" Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan

"Just say that you love me, please" ucap Yunho dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa. Sungguh Yunho sangat ingin mendengar bahwa Jaejoong masih mencintainya.

"Yun..."

"Is it hard to say that you love me, Jae?"

Jaejoong diam

"apakah semua benar-benar tak bisa diperbaiki?"

Hening

Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih terdiam.

Berbagai pertimbangan menyeruak di benak Jaejoong, perdebatan batin dan logikanya membuatnya tak kunjung berbicara meski tak terasa 15 menit telah berlalu.

Melihat Jaejoong yang tetap tak kunjung bersuara, kemudian Yunho beranjak dari duduknya. "sepertinya 2 tahun tak bertemu, membuat semua berubah... Baiklah kalau memang seperti ini lebih baik untukmu. Semoga kau bahagia... Selamat tinggal" ucap Yunho setegar mungkin.

Yunhopun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, semua sudah jelas sekarang. Semuanya sudah berubah, cinta Jaejoong tak seperti dulu lagi. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin memperbaiki hubungannya kembali namun sepertinya Jaejoong tak berpikir hal yang sama.

Tapi ketika Yunho akan membuka pintu ruangan, tiba-tiba

GREB

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dari belakang, "Don't" Gumam Jaejoong

Yunho terdiam

Hening

Hanya detak jantung keduanya yang semakin berdetak cepat.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya

"Jae"

"Don't leave me, again... Don't say good bye..." Gumam Jaejoong sambil membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong melingkar erat di perut Yunho.

Yunho terpaku

"I'm here... i'm waiting and i'm still in love.. with u.." lirih Jaejoong

DEG

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Jaejoong. Matanya memandang mata Jaejoong yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Yunho seolah mencari kebenaran perkataan Jaejoong dari kedua matanya.

TES

Air mata Jaejoong menetes tanpa sadar

GREPPP

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat, "Jangan menangis lagi... mulai sekarang aku tak akan membiarkanm menangis lagi"

Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan Yunho.

.

**_Yunhoya, there would not be me if not for u.._**

**_The're is no light without you in my life..._**

**_So, please comeback for this once_**

**_You mean to me_**

**_I'm here for u_**

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mencium lengan yang melingkar di lehernya.

Yunho mencium pelipis Jaejoong dengan lembut, aroma vanila Jaejoong masih tercium meski telah bercampur dengan alkohol.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap perlakuan Yunho yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang di atas sofa di bar milik Hong Seok Cheon.

"Kau semakin kurus" gumam Yunho

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Aku tak nafsu makan akhir-akhir ini"

"Berhentilah merokok dan minum alkohol. Kau sering melakukannya akhir-akhir ini, bukan?"

"Hyung memberitahumu?" Jaejoong menebak.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk, sekali lagi ia mencium pelipis Jaejoong. "aku tak ingin aroma vanilamu tergantikan dengan bau rokok dan alkohol" canda Yunho

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, sungguh Yunho masih sama seperti yang dulu.

Hening

Keduanya menikmati posisinya masing-masing. Sudah lama keduanya merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

15 menit berlalu

Dan entah bagaimana awalnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang sedang berada pada posisi yang 'mengkhawatirkan'(?). Jaejoong berada di pangkuan Yunho dengan posisi saling menghadap dan lengan Jaejoong mengalung sempurna pada leher Yunho.

Yunho memagut bibir bawah Jaejoong, menyesap dan sedikit menggigit bibir cherry Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengimbangi lumatan bibir Yunho dengan begitu sempurna. Sungguh ciuman Yunho benar-benar membuat Jaejoong mabuk kepayang dan melemas, bibir Yunho membuat Jaejoong tak berdaya. Ia benar-benar merindukan ciuman yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya ini.

5 menit berlalu

Ciuman antara Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin lama semakin panas. Keduanya saling menyesap dan saling menuntut, tak ada yang ingin mengakhiri.

"Nggh.." lenguhan halus keluar dari bibir Jaejoong

Yunho memasukkan kembali lidahnya pada mulut Jaejoong. Lidah mereka saling menari seirama.

"Angghh.." Yunho mulai mendesah ketika ia merasakan juniornya bereaksi.

Jaejoong yang semakin memanas (?) kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Yunho mulai mencium telinga Jaejoong, mengulum dan menggigit titik sensitif Jaejoong.

"Arrgghhh..." Jaejoong mendesah. Otaknya kali ini tak mampu berpikir jernih, ia tak peduli lagi jika masih berada di bar, yang ia tahu sekarang adalah ia sangat merindukan sentuhan Yunho.

Jaejoong meremas kemeja Yunho ketika Yunho mulai mencium leher dan bahunya.

"Ngghhh..." lenguh Jaejoong seiring dengan kissmark yang tercipta di bahunya.

Yunho merangkak naik, memandang mata Jaejoong lekat. "Jae.. aku menginginkanmu"

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai tanda perijinan kepada Yunho. Merasa telah diberi ijin, maka Yunho melanjutkan 'aksinya'.

Yunho perlahan mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja Jaejoong.

"Yunhhh... mmpphhh..." Jaejoong mulai mendesah kembali ketika Yunho mengulum nipplenya.

Mendengar desahan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin semangat. Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong serta mulai menciumi perut dan pinggang Jaejoong.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran dua namja ini, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 9.30 pagi. Tapi hasrat keduanya sudah memanas dan menginginkan untuk dipuaskan.

Jaejoong menjambak keras rambut Yunho ketika Yunho mulai memberikan kissmark disekujur tubuhnya. Lidah Yunho menari indah dikulit mulus Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menggeliat nikmat.

"Ngghhh..." lenguh Jaejoong pelan

Tak menunggu lama, Jaejoong sudah duduk dipangkuan Yunho dengan celana yang sudah tak menempel di badannya dan kemeja yang sudah terbuka sempurna. Namun Jaejoong terlihat sedikit kaku, mengingat ia sudah lama tak melakukan hal ini.

Yunho tersenyum melihat kecanggungahn Jaejoong, "Apa ini membuatmu tak nyaman?" tanya Yunho yang memang menyadari jika ia memang tak sedang berada diatas tempat tidur yang biasa mereka gunakan saat melakukan 'hal itu'.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Aku hanya takut jika aku tak selincah dulu" canda Jaejoong

Yunhopun sontak tertawa, ia mencium bibir Jaejoong gemas dan mengakhirinya dengan memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong. Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong lekat, "Bagiku kau akan tetap sama. Kau tetap mempesona seperti dulu, ah anni.. kau semakin mempesona sekarang"

BLUSSHH

"Kau semakin pandai membual"

Yunho tersenyum dan "Angghhhhh..." mendadak Yunho mendesah ketika tangan Jaejoong mulai meraba juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Merasa memperoleh respon, Jaejoong semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Ngghh.. Jaeehhh" desah Yunho yang merasakan nikmat tiada tara sambil menundukkan kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong. Peluhnya mulai menetes, ia tak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan menyerangnya terlebih dahulu seperti ini.

"Angghh,... hhaaahhh..." Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, ketika kenikmatan semakin menderanya.

Tangan Jaejoong terus memberikan service pada junior Yunho dan dengan bibir yang mulai melumat bibir Yunho. Jaejoong terlihat agresif sekarang.

5 menit berlalu

"jae.. don't... ini akan sakit... aku akan membuatmu terbiasa dulu" cegah Yunho ketika Jaejoong akan memasukkan juniornya kedalam holenya tanpa pemanasan.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Aku tak ada waktu, Yun... aku ada promo film terbaruku jam 11 siang nanti. Kita akan melakukan cepat kali ini..." Jaejoong memberi jeda dan menatap mata Yunho. "dan kita akan melakukan dengan benar nanti" bisik Jaejoong seduktif

Yunho terkikik mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Yunho sadar jika dirinya dan Jaejoong memang benar-benar merindukan satu sama lain.

"Do as your wish, Boo" bisik Yunho tak kalah seduktif. Ia tahu jika mereka berdua sama-sama mempunya hasrat yang ingin dipuaskan.

Jaejoong menyeringai, "You always know me, Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong dan mulai memasukkan junior Yunho kedalam holenya.

"Arrghhh" Jaejoong memekik, perih dan panas mulai ia rasakan di holenya. Namun Jaejoong terus mencoba memasukkan junior Yunho meski perih dan panas menderanya. Maklum saja, sudah 2 tahun ia tak melakukan ini, tentunya ia butuh pembiasaan lagi.

"Ngghhh..." Yunho mendesah, ia merasakan ujung junironya di remas kuat oleh hole Jaejoong. "Berhentilah jika sangat sakit, Jae... Ngghhh..." ucap Yunho disela desahannya.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan terus mencoba memasukkan junior Yunho.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong dengan mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya sedangkan Jaejoong perlahan menurunkan pantatnya.

"Anngghhh.. mmpphhh" Jaejoong mendesah tatkala ia merasakan separuh junior Yunho sudah tertanam

Yunho menyentakkan pinggulnya

SLEBB

"ARGGHHH..." Desah keduanya ketika junior Yunho tertanam sempurna

Yunho dan Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, mencoba membiasakan diri. Peluh menetes dari kening Jaejoong dengan bibir yang nampak sedikit pucat.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho sambil mengusap keringat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk

"Ngghh..." Yunho mendesah ketika hole Jaejoong meremas juniornya.

Jaejoong terkikik

Yunho mentoel hidung Jaejoong, "Kau semakin nakal Jae... cobalah menggodaku setelah ini" ucap Yunho kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Junior Yunho mulai masuk dan keluar dari hole JAejoong.

"Arggghhh.. ngghh.. aahhhh..." Jaejoong mendesah, terasa sedikit sakit tapi ia mulai merasakan nikmat

Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ngghh.. Jae... oughh..." Yunho mulai meracau

"aahhh... nnggghhh..."

Yunho memegang kedua pinggang Jaejoong untuk membuatnya semakin bergerak sesuai yang ia inginkan.

"Fasterrr.. Yunnhhh... aaanngghhh.."

PLOP

PLOP

"Ngghhh..."

"Arrghhh"

"Ouugghhh.. aaarrkkkhhh...mmpppphhh"

"Anngghhh... aahhhh... mmmhhhh..."

Desahan dan suara gerakan Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bersahutan

Peluh menetes

Mata terpejam

Hembusan nafas beradu

Dan ciuman mendominasi percintaan kali ini

Gerakan mereka semakin lama semakin cepat

Seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai, saling memiliki, dan tak ingin ditinggalkan satu sama lain.

"ARGGHHHH..." desah keduanya saat merasakan klimaks yang bersamaan. Yunho menyemburkan cairannya didalam hole Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong menyemburkan cairannya di perut sixpack Yunho.

Tanpa ragu Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan, ia bersandar pada dada bidang Yunho. Jaejoong menghirup dalam aroma Yunho, masih sama seperti yang dulu. Kepalanya bergeser untuk mencarin posisi yang nyaman.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong, sambil sesekali kecupan singkat mendarat di sana.

Hening

Hanya hembusan nafas yang saling terengah bersahutan satu sama lain

5 menit berlalu dalam diam

"Jae"

"mmm?"

Yunho menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jaejoong, "Be with me"

DEG

"Aku tak mampu melupakanmu... Aku tak mampu menghilangkan rasa cintaku kepadamu... hidupku tanpamu tersiksa, perpisahan ini membuatku terluka... jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku ingin memulainya lagi" Gumam Yunho pelan dan dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar

"Yun.."

"Jangan berbicara jika kau akan menolakku... aku hanya ingin kau setuju" ucap Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejoong

Jaejoong terkikik, "Kau memaksa sekali"

Yunho tersenyum namun ia tak berbicara, ia hanya memeluk Jaejoong erat.

Hening

"Tak bersamamu begitu menyiksaku" gumam Yunho

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Yun..."

"mmm?"

"Saranghae"

DEG

Yunho memandang kedua mata Jaejoong lekat

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Sepertinya memulai lagi dari awal bukan ide yang buruk"

Yunho tersenyum lebar, "Jinja?"

"Apa kau mau aku berubah pikiran"

"ANDWEE! DON'T" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika Yunho memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Akhirnya

Yunho dan Jaejoong telah memutuskan tindakan apa yang mereka pilih.

.

**_Are you leaving me, for letting me learn this lesson?_**

**_So, please comeback for this once_**

**_You mean to me_**

**_Saranghae Kim Jaejoong_**

.

.

.

"Kita sambut Kim Jaejoong yang berperan sebagai Cha Muwon..." Ucap MC bersemangat

Keluarlah Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju panggung. Namun ada yang aneh dengan cara berjalan Jaejoong kali ini, sedikit mengangkang dan ia terlihat menahan sakit. Tentu saja ini sangat wajar karena ia baru saja melewatkan pagi yang panas dengan Yunho 30 menit yang lalu.

Jaejoong berjalan ke panggung dengan memasukkan dua tangannya di saku belakang celana jeans bermotif robek-robek yang Jaejoong kenakan saat ini. Ketika sampai di tengah panggung, Jaejoong mulai menunduk hormat ke arah audience dan pers yang datang dalam acara launching filmnya kali ini. Senyum yang terlihat sedikit memaksa Jaejoong tampakkan tanpa sadar. Pantas saja, ia masih merasa holenya berdenyut sakit. Sehingga ia meredam rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir bawah ataupun meletakkan tangannya di saku belakang celana.

Tak hanya itu, tanpa Jaejoong sadari kaos v neck putih yang ia kenakan sedikit banyak mengekspose dadanya yang menunjukkan kissmark fresh. Oh God, tahukah kalian bahwa penampilan Jaejoong sekarang menunjukkan dengan jelas kalau ia baru saja bercinta?

MC seolah mengabaikan tanda merah yang nampak cukup jelas di dada Jaejoong. Toh lampu diruangan ini juga sangat terang, jadi mengaburkan tanda itu. MCpun mulai melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Jaejoong seputar film yang ia bintangi dan tak lama setelah itu muncul beberapa artis pendukung lain dalam film.

Setelah hampir 20 menit berbincang, MC kemudian mencoba meminta Jaejoong untuk melakukan reka ulang adegan romantis di dalam film. Dimana Jaejoong harus berlutut didepan seorang wanita yang dicintainya untuk meminta wanita itu menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kim Jaejoong shi, tunjukkan satu adegan yang romantis dalam film ini."

Jaejoong sedikit mendelik, bukan karena adegannya yang sulit tapi karena kondisinya sekarang cukup 'menyedihkan'.

"mmmm... bisakah adegan yang lain?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada bercanda. Sontak seluruh yang hadir di ruangan tertawa. Jaejoongpun tersenyum, Ia mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraan karena holenya benar-benar masih sakit jika untuk melakukan adegan berlutut itu, namun nampaknya MC terlalu ingin meminta Jaejoong melakukan adegan itu.

"Ayolah.. Jaejoong shi... kami ingin melihat adegan itu secara langsung" desak MC.. Sedangkan yeoja, lawan main Jaejoong, di film.. sudah tersipu malu.

Tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan, seolah meminta Jaejoong melakukan adegan itu. Jaejoong akhirnya tak mampu menolak, ia berdiri didepan yeoja itu. Nampak kedua tangannya ia letakkan di saku celana belakang, matanya menatap yeoja yang berada didepannya bahkan ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Perilaku Jaejoong nampak imut di kamera, tapi tahukah kalian bahwa bukan kesan imut yang ingin Jaejoong tampilkan tapi sebenarnya ia sedang menahan sakit?

Sesekali Jaejoong nampak tersenyum dan terlihat cukup ragu untuk melakukan adegan ini.

"Ayo.. ayo.. ayo..." Riuh penonton meminta Jaejoong segera melakukan adegan berlutut di depan lawan mainnya.

Jaejoong sedikit meletakkan kaki kirinya didepan, mulai berancang-ancang untuk berlutut.

CRACK

"Oww.." Jaejoong mengernyit, holenya terasa sakit. Ia urung berlutut dan tersenyum malu. "mmm... haruskah aku melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi ke arah MC. Semua menyangka bahwa Jaejoong malu melakukannya. Padahal...?

"ne.. tentu saja" MC bersemangat

Jaejoong kembali mencoba berlutut, tapi baru berjongkok separo jalan Jaejoong sudah kembali berdiri. Sungguh sakit di holenya tak bisa di tahan lagi. "Mianhe.. aku tak bisa melakukannya..." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sungguh lucu sekali.

"YAAAHHHHHHH..." riuh kecewa dari penonton tapi kemudian disusul dengan tepuk tangan karena

Jaejoong mencoba memeluk pinggang yeoja lawan mainnya, mencoba mengobati kekecewaan para pers yang tak berhasil mengabadikan reka ulang adegan romantis di film.. Yeoja itupun tersenyum malu atas perlakuan Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu memperhatikannya sedangkan Jaejoongpun juga tersenyum, bukan senyum malu yang ditampilkan Jaejoong tapi senyum menahan sakit. Poor Jae..

Setelah meladeni beberapa pertanyaan dan permintaan foto dari pencari berita, Jaejoong kemudian diperbolehkan untuk kembali duduk.

Tak lama setelah Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, ponselnya berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

Jaejoong membuka pesan tersebut dan kemudian terkikik ketika membaca isi pesan.

From : Uri Yunhoya 3

**_Jangan terlalu memaksanakan diri Boo, aku tahu itu masih terasa sakit._**

Dengan cepat Jaejoog membalas

From : Jaejoongie

**_Semua gara-gara kau_**

Tak lama kemudian balasan pesan masuk

From : Uri Yunhoya 3

**_Sebaiknya pakailah jaket, kau tahu... kissmarkku tergambar jelas di dadamu, baby_**

Mata Jaejoong mendelik, ia menunduk, mengecek maksud Yunho. Sontak Jaejoong menarik kerah kaosnya.

From : Jaejoongie

**_Mwoya? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya kepadaku tadi?_**

From : Uri Yunhoya 3

**_Karena aku ingin semua tahu bahwa kau sudah ada yang memiliki_**

BLUSSHH

Jaejoong hanya bisa blushing dan tersenyum malu layaknya remaja SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta. Beberapa kamera berhasil mengabadikan tingkah Jaejoong yang tersipu malu di tempat duduk sambil memegang ponsel. Dan tak hanya itu, Jaejoong tersenyum ceria sepanjang acara. Bukan karena pujian yang media berikan atas actingnya tapi karena ia teringat pesan singkat dari Yunho.

.

**_This world (with your love), so beautiful.. isn't it?_**

.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa kau cocok dengan Boa, Yun... bagaimana kalau kalian segera menikah saja?" ucap Mrs. Jung saat semua anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruang tengah.

DEG

"Umma... sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan" ucap Yunho hati-hati.

Mr. Jung sontak melipat koran yang tadi di bacanya. Ia takut firasatnya benar.

"Apa kau mau mengundur pernikahanmu lagi? Bukankah kalian sudah berpacaran lebih dari 7 bulan?" Mr. Jung menginterupsi.

"Ne.. appa... hanya saja sepertinya aku tidak bisa dengannya" Yunho menjelaskan pelan.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa dengannya?" Mr. Jung menaikkan suaranya.

Sedangkan Mrs. Jung mencoba memegang tangan Mr. Jung, mencoba menenangkan. "Yunho, apa yang membuatmu masih belum bisa dengan Boa? Bukankah dia yeoja yang baik dan sangat perhatian? Bukankah 7 bulan kalian bersama itu menandakan bahwa kalian sangat cocok satu sama lain?" ucap Mrs. Jung berusaha tenang.

Yunho masih diam, mencoba menyusun kalimat yang akan dikatakannya.

"Apa karena dia?"

DEG

Yunho menatap Mr. Jung tegang.

"Kau masih mencintai Jaejoong?" Mr. Jung tak bisa lagi menutupi kemarahannya.

Yunho diam dan menunduk. Dari gesture tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaan Mr. Jung adalah IYA.

"Segera menikah dengan Boa bulan depan!" putus Mr. Jung sepihak.

"Appa.."

"Aku tak mau kau menolak!" Ucap Mr. Jung yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

BLAMMMM

Pintu kamar Mr. Jung tertutup dengan keras.

Mrs. Jung memandang Yunho iba. Ia mendekat dan memegang tangan Yunho yang mengepal diatas pahanya. "Kau sudah sangat dewasa Yun... sungguh umma ingin melihatmu bahagia... pikirkan kembali apa yang kau inginkan... doaku untukmu, nak" ucap Mrs. Jung kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

Mrs. Jung meninggalkan Yunho sendiri setelah sebelumnya menepuk pelan bahu Yunho.

.

.

.

"Dingin?"

"mmm.." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan

Yunho kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di apartemen Yunho, duduk berdampingan di sofa dan menonton film bersama.

Malam ini memang salju sedang turun, suhu menjadi lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Ini adalah pertemuan ke-2 setelah pertemuan mereka malam itu, maklum saja.. keduanya sama-sama sibuk untuk bisa meluangkan waktu bersama. Alhasil mereka baru bertemu setelah 3 minggu berlalu.

Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho sedangkan Yunho mendekap erat Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong tersinyum simpul, sudah 3 minggu ini ia kembali bersama Yunho. Sejak pertemuan saat itu, memang Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali bersama meski mereka tahu rintangan apa yang akan menghadang mereka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong diam, mata mereka menatap film yang sedang diputar namun sepertinya pikiran kedua namja ini sedang tak sejalan dengan film yang mereka lihat. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Yun" Jaejoong memecah keheningan

"mmm?"

"Bagaimana kabar umma dan appa?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Mereka sehat"

"Syukurlah.." gumam Jaejoong

Hening

Keduanya kembali diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Jae"

"mmm?"

"Ayo besok kita menemui appa dan umma"

Jaejoong sontak menoleh kaget

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak mau jika semua semakin berlarut. Aku hanya ingin membuat appa memahami pilihanku, aku tak bisa kehilanganmu lagi"

"Appamu pasti akan sangat marah ketika tahu kau masih bersamaku"

Yunho tersenyum, 'dan akan semakin marah karena aku tak bisa menjalankan rencana yang disusunnya' ucap Yunho dalam hati, setelah kemarin sempat bertemu dengan Boa.

TING TONG

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu. Mata Yunho bertemu pandang dengan mata Jaejoong seolah bertanya, Siapa tamunya?

"Biarkan aku yang membuka pintu" ucap Jaejoong yang segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mungkin Changmin" gumamYunho yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Jaejoong, "Aku merindukan Changmin, apa dia masih suka makan seperti dulu?" canda Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah pintu

"Nafsu makannya semakin menggila" timpal Yunho sambil terkikik

Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan segera membuka pintu apartemen Yunho.

DEG

Tubuh Jaejoong seolah membeku melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Begitujuga dengan beberapa pasang mata yang sedang terpaku melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Joongie.. baby... siapa yang datang?" teriak Yunho dari dalam

Karena tak mendapat jawaban, kemudian Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong. Namun sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho cukup terkejut dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain bergumam, "Appa"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tak bisa melanjutkan perjodohan karena ini?" tanya Mr. Jung murka. Ia duduk di sofa apartemen Yunho dengan Mrs. Jung. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk diam di depan Mr. Jung.

"Mr. Kwon menemui umma dan appa kemarin untuk memberitahukan bahwa perjodohan kalian tidak bisa dilanjutkan, Boa yang meminta, Yun... Apa kau tahu?" Mrs. Jung berbicara dengan lembut

Yunho mengangguk, "Dia sempat meminta pendapatku"

"Dan kau tak menahannya?" suara Mr. Jung meninggi.

Yunho mengangguk, "Aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin terluka"

Mr. Jung menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Sebenarnya, appa kesini ingin meminta penjelasanmu. Tapi sepertinya semua sudah jelas"

Hening

"Ayo, kita pulang" Mr. Jung beranjak dari duduknya dan mengajak Mrs. Jung untuk segera pulang.

Yunho sontak berdiri dan memegang lengan Mr. Jung, "aku antarkan, Appa"

"Tidak perlu"

DEG

"Appa, menginaplah disini"

"aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian"

"appa"

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Mr. Jung kepada mengabaikan Yunho

"Sudah tidak ada kereta sekarang appa. Ini sudah malam" ucap Yunho dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi Yun"

"Appa" suara Yunho semakin bergetar.

Hening

"Dengarkan appa, Yun..." Mr. Jung menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "selama ini kau tak pernah mengabaikanku. Kau selalu mencukupi semua kebutuhan keluarga yang sebenarnya menjadi kewajibanku. Kau benar-benar anak yang baik... dan aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal dikemudian hari." Suara Mr. Jung semakin lama semakin tercekat. Bibir Mr. Jung bergetar seolah sedang menahan laju air mata

Yunho memandang Mr. Jung nanar

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Aku menyayangi kalian.. kalian anak-anakku" ucap Mr. Jung lemah dengan air mata yang akhirnya menetes sempurna.

"Appa, jangan menangis" ucap Yunho dengan suara tercekat

Mr. Jung tersenyum meski air matanya masih menetes. "Jika aku berkata bahwa aku akan berhenti menangis jika kau menikah dengan Boa, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Yunho terdiam

Mr. Jung kembali tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Yun, tapi sepertinya apa yang aku rasa terbaik untukmu bukan terbaik menurutmu."

Mr. Jung menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Kalian adalah sahabat baik.. sudah lama aku mengenal Jaejoong. Mungkin kau hanya perlu menjauhi Jaejoong beberapa waktu, perasaan itu akan hilang sejalan dengan berjalannya waktu. Perasaanmu kepadanya tak akan bertahan lama, kau hanya belum terbiasa saja. Itu bukan cinta. Aku appamu.. aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan kepadanya" ucap Mr. Jung sambil menepuk bahu yunho.

Tubuh Yunho bergetar, bibirnya juga bergetar, kalimat yang hendak di ucapkannya tercekat di tenggorokan tak mampu ia keluarkan ketika melihat wajah sendu Mr. Jung, 'Ini cinta appa.. aku mencintainya... aku ingin bersamanya dan aku tersiksa tanpanya. Dua tahun lebih membuatku mengerti bahwa perasaanku ini cinta. Aku kira cinta bisa datang dan pergi, namun tidak jika dengannya, dua tahun tanpanya membuatku tetap merindukannya, tetap menyayanginya, tak ada orang lain yang mampu menggantikannya, termasuk Boa sekalipun.. Mianhe appa... Dulu aku mencintainya, sekarangpun masih sama dan akan terus seperti ini. Aku yakin appa.. ini cinta'

Mr. Jung tersenyum miris ketika melihat Yunho yang diam namun meneteskan air mata. "Apa ucapanku salah?"

Yunho tak mampu menjawab namun air matanya terus mengalir

"Jelaskan kepadaku kalau ucapanku salah... yakinkan aku jika perasaanmu kepadanya adalah cinta dan akan seperti itu selamanya!" ucap Mr. Jung sakit

Bukannya menjelaskan namun tangisan Yunho semakin deras. Entah kenapa setiap kata yang diucapkan appanya membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Meski terlihat tegar namun Yunho sangat tahu jika appanya merasakan sakit yang sulit dijelaskan.

Sebenarnya keinginan Mr. Jung adalah wajar, setiap orang tua pasti akan menginginkan anaknya memiliki keluarga bahagia, tapi Yunho ingin mewujudkannya dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Ia tak bisa mencintai orang lain seperti cintanya kepada namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya, menunduk diam mendengarkan dengan jelas semua penolakan appanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Yunho tak tahu seberapa sakit perasaan Jaejoong melihat appanya yang masih tetap menolak kehadirannya tapi yang jelas, ia tak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu. Ia tak bisa berpisah lagi dengan Jaejoong. Ia tak bisa mencintai orang lain sedalam cintanya kepada Jaejoong. Ini adalah keyakinannya dan pilihannya, namun sayangnya pilihannya ini membuat appa dan ummanya terluka.

Mr. Jung menatap Yunho yang menangis dalam diam dengan tatapan nanar. Sungguh Yunho adalah putra kesayangannya dan ia ingin Yunho bahagia tapi haruskah dengan cara seperti ini?

Tak terasa air mata Mr. Jung menetes untuk kesekian kalinya, "lakukan apapun yang kau mau" ucap Mr. Jung dengan bibir bergetar

"Appa" suara Yunho tercekat

"Kau bahkan tak mencoba meyakinkanku atas perasaanmu, apa kau takut semakin melukaiku?" Mr. Jung memberi jeda sejenak. "Aku memintamu untuk menurutiku, untuk menikah dengan Boa.. Kau diam, tak berkata apapun tapi kau menangis karena hal itu. Apa aku begitu kejam kepadamu?" Mr. Jung menatap kedua mata Yunho sambil tersenyum sendu.

Yunho diam dengan tangan yang masih setia memegang lengan Mr. Jung

"Kau tak harus menurutiku lagi" putus Mr. Jung setelah menghela nafas panjang

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau dalam hidupmu, tapi bisakah kalian merahasiakannya? Jangan memberikan pernyataan kepada publik. Ini akan sangat berat untuk kalian. Kalian public figure yang setiap gerak gerik kalian diawasi publik. Hal yang kalian sebut cinta ini mungkin belum banyak dipahami banyak orang. Dan aku terlalu mencintai kalian, aku tak mampu jika harus melihat kalian menerima hujatan dari orang lain, aku tak ingin melihat kalian terkucilkan. Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi aku melakukannya karena aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku sangat-sangat mencintai kalian. Aku ingin melihat putra-putraku bahagia" Ucap Mr. Jung dengan suara yang semakin tercekat. Air matanya kembali menetes tanpa diminta, menandakan bahwa ia merasakan kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Tapi ia harus mengesampingkan kepedihannya untuk melihat putranya bahagia. Bukankah setiap orangtua ingin melihat putranya bahagia?

"Appa... Mianhe.." Yunho memeluk Mr. Jung erat. Sungguh Yunho tak ingin seperti ini, namun ia juga tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. Andai bisa ia mempertahankan Jaejoong tanpa menyakiti appanya, maka ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan itu, namun Yunho tahu jika semua itu hanya bisa terwujud di dunia dongeng saja. Seberapa kuat Yunho menahan untuk tak menyakiti appanya, namun tetap saja pilihannya menorehkan luka.

Mr. Jung memegang lembut tangan Yunho yang sedang memeluk erat perutnya, "Kau putra yang sangat aku sayang. Aku akan memberikan segalanya demi kebahagiaanmu. Biarkan pedih ini aku tanggung sendiri tapi berjanjilah untuk bahagia. Karena hanya dengan melihat kalian bahagia, aku bisa mengubur dalam pedihku ini. Bahagialah putraku" ucap Mr. Jung bijak

"Gomawo appa" gumam Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

Mr. Jung tersenyum dan mengangguk sedangkan Mrs. Jung memandang pemandangan didepannya dengan haru, ia bangga suaminya mengambil keputusan dengan bijak. Meski kecewa dirasakan keduanya namun mereka ingin melihat putranya bahagia di usia senjanya ini.

Mr. Jung melepaskan pelukan Yunho, ia menatap Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di tempat awal. Mata Jaejoong memerah, bekas air mata juga masih terpampang jelas di wajah mulus namja androgini tersebut.

Mr. Jung kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Jae"

"N-ne ahjussi"

Mr. Jung tersenyum, "Bahagialah bersama putraku"

"Ne, ahjussi.. gamsahamnida" Jaejoong membungkuk tulus

"Jangan memanggilku ahjussi.. bukankah kau putraku juga?"

Jaejoong cukup terkejut namun kemudian ia kembali membungkuk, "Ne, gamsahamnida, appa" sedikiragu tapi Jaejoong mampu mengucapkannya juga.

Mr. Jung tersenyum, "Jja.. aku harus pulang sekarang"

"Menginaplah, appa.. ini sudah malam, sudah tidak ada kereta lagi" Yunho mencoba membujuk kembali.

Mr. Jung menggeleng, "Aku tetap pulang malam ini. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.. kalian istirahatlah, bukankah kau masih ada jadwal besok pagi"

Yunho terhenyak, appanya masih sangat tahu kegiatannya. Sungguh Mr. Jung adalah appa yang sangat ia kagumi.

"Jja.. aku pergi" Mr. Jung berjalan menuju pintu apartemen disusul dengan Mrs. Jung.

"Mainlah ke rumah jika kalian sudah tak sibuk lagi" ucap Mrs. Jung sebelum meninggalkan apartemenYunho

"Ne, umma" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama setelah itu, Mr dan Mrs. Jung pergi. Yunho dan Jaejoong memandang kepergian Mr. Dan Mrs. Jung dalam diam.

Pintu apartemen ditutup

GREEPPP

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat

Meski sedikit terkejut namun kemudian Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho.

Yunho tak berbicara sama sekali namun kemudian tubuhnya bergetar, terdengar isakan dari bibir Yunho. Jaejoong menepuk punggung Yunho, mencoba menenangkan meski sebenarnya ia juga sedang mencoba untuk tak menangis.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, tetaplah disisiku, kuatkan diriku, dan menualah bersamaku" gumamYunho nyaris tak terdengar

Jaejoongpun mengangguk pelan

.

**_Meskipun ini sedikit (?) berbeda namun ini tetaplah cinta_**

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian

"Jung ahjussi sudah menyetujui hubungan kalian?" tanya Changmin antusias

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Daebak" kagum Changmin

"Meski aku tahu bahwa ini masih terasa sulit, tapi appa mencoba memahami kami"

Changmin tersenyum, ia tahu jika posisi Mr. Jung tidaklah mudah. Memiliki anak yang memilih jalan seperti ini bukanlah permasalahan yang mudah untuk diselesaikan tanpa menyakiti salah satu pihak, dan yang membuat Changmin kagum adalah Mr. Jung rela menekan ego dan sakitnya demi melihat Yunho bahagia. Ini benar-benar membuat Changmin kagum.

KLIK

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya.

Aroma tteokboki menyambut hidung kedua namja tampan yang baru masuk apartemen.

"Kau sudah datang?" teriak namja dari arah dapur

Mata Changmin berbinar, "Jae hyung... umma!" teriak Changmin antusias sambil melempar sepatu dan berlari menuju dapur.

"Omo, Changmina" Jaejoong menoleh setelah sebelumnya mematikan kompor

GREPPP

Changmin memeluk Jaejoong erat, "Aku merindukanmu, hyung"

"Nado bogoshipo" Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Changmin, "Aigoo.. kau bertambah tinggi?"

"Kau yang bertambah pendek, hyung... lihatlah.. kau juga semakin kurus" ejek Changmin.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

Changmin tertawa kecil, "apa appa memforsirmu?"

PLETAAKKK

"YAAHHH...! Apa maksudmu?" Teriak Jaejoong sambil memukul kepala Changmin

Yunho menatap dua namja yang sangat ia sayang sedang saling bercengkrama. Sekilas Jaejoong melempar senyum kepadaYunho ketika Yunho berjalan menuju kamar.

"Umma, Kau kemarin menginap disini?" tanya Changmin yang sedang duduk manis memperhatikan Jaejoong menata beberapa menu di meja makan Yunho. 'Umma' panggilan yang diberikan Changmin kepada Jaejoong karena kepandaiannya memasak dan mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Panggilan itu akandiberikan Changmin disaat-saat tertentu saja, terlebih saat merajuk.

"Anni.. aku baru datang 3 jam yang lalu setelah menyelesaikan acara promo film"

Changmin mengangguk kecil, "Apa Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung akan datang juga"

Jaejoong menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Changmin, "Apa kau merindukan mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan mereka, tapi kau tahu sendiri jika pihak manajemen pasti akan bertindak jika aku berbuat nekat"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Persiapkan dirimu untuk berteriak setelah ini"

"Huh?"

"Sepertinya seru sekali" ucapYunho yang sudah berganti baju. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Jaejoong.

Changmin hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya, "Bisakah kalian lakukan itu jika aku tak disini?" protes Changmin

Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa

TING

TONG

Changmin menoleh kearah pintu, "Apa akan ada tamu lain?"

Jaejoong mengangkat keduabahunya sambil tersenyum, "Bukalah, kau akan tahu"

Changmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju pintu apartemen.

KLIK

Hening

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... HYUNG..!" Teriakan Changmin melengking ketika melihat Yoochun dan Junsu berdiri di depan pintu apartemen

"Hei.. Changmina" ucapYoochun dan Junsu yang kemudian memeluk erat Changmin

Kelima namja inipun menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk saling berbincang dan melepas rindu.

.

**_Bahagia akan datang pada waktunya_**

**_Yang perlu dilakukan adalah tetap percaya dan yakin jika kebahagiaan itu akan datang tepat pada waktunya._**

**_Always Keep The Faith 'Till The End_**

.

.

.

.

"Apalagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Tidak ada"

"Hanya itu?"

"mmm" Yunho mengangguk

"Berapa lama kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"7 bulan"

"Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Bergandengan tangan"

"Selain itu?"

"mmmm... berpelu"

"Berciuman?" Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho

Yunho terlihat kaget namun kemudian mengangguk

"berapa banyak?"

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya, "3 kali"

Jaejoong nampak terkejut namun ia mampu mengendalikan diri, "Selain itu?"

"Tidak ada"

"apa kau mencintainya sama seperti kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumnya?"

"Boo..."

"Jawab aku Jung"

"Bisakah kita hentikan ini? Kau membuatku takut" rajuk Yunho

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apasaja yang kau lakukan selama 2 tahun lebih tanpaku"

"Ck.." Yunho berdecak

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Ini akan berakhir dengan cepat jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tepat..." Jaejoong memberi jeda, matanya menatap tajam mata Yunho yang sedang berbaring didepannya. "Jelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau menciumnya?"

"Karena dia marah"

"marah?"

"mmm" Yunho mengangguk, "Aku sering membuatnya marah, entah karena melamun atau karena tak memberikan banyak waktu untuknya"

"apa yang membuatmu berbuat seperti itu kepadanya?"

"Kau"

DEG

"Karena kau selalu muncul di ingatanku. Semua tempat yang aku kunjungi membuatku teringat kepadamu. Kau selalu membuatku merasa telah menghianatimu saat berjalan dengannya. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga tak mampu melupakanmu. Tak akan ada yang mampu menggantikanmu meski Boa sekalipun"

BLUSSHH

"I Just love you"

Pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah

"Saranghae, Boo"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho lekat

Yunhopun tersenyum, "Menikahlah denganku!"

"Appa melarang kita untuk itu" Jaejoong mengingatkan

"Setidaknya ijinkan aku memakaikan ini di jarimu" Yunho bangun dari tidurnya, kulit coklatnya terlihat semakin eksotis setelah terkena sinar remang lampu meja. Maklum saja, Yunho belum sempat memakai pakaian setelah 'hot activity' yang mereka lakukan.

Yunho nampak merogoh sebuah kotak di nakas meja dekat tempat tidur.

Jaejoong duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dan tak lama setelah itu sebuah kotak merah kecil berada didepannya.

Jaejoong terperangah, 2 cincin emas putih bertahtakan berlian hitam nan cantik bertengger disana.

"Yun.." gumam Jaejoong tak percaya

Yunho memandang Jaejoong teduh, "Kau segalanya bagiku, i'm nothing without you. Sempurnakanlah hidupku dengan selalu berada disisiku."

DEG

"Saranghae Jae"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ne"

"Wae?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku bahkan bertanya berulangkali pada diriku sendiri namun sulit untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu"

Jaejoong mempout sempurna

"Tapi akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa aku mencintaimu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu Kau"

"..."

"Kalau bukan kau, aku tak akan memberikan cintaku seperti ini, aku tak akan memberikan cinta sedalam ini."

"..."

"Kaulah yang membuatku mampu melakukan segalanya"

"..."

"I love you because it's you"

TES

"Pabbo.." gumam Jaejoong sejalan dengan tetesan pertama air matanya.

"So will you marry me?"

"I'll think about it."

"I'll wait."

"I've thought about it."

"That's fast." Yunho tertawa kecil

CUP

Yunho berhenti tertawa ketika kecupan mendarat di pipinya

"Is that mean a yes for me?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Kau nyaris menjadi suami orang lain... jika aku tak mengatakan iya, maka aku tak akan sanggup melihat kenyataan bahwa kau benar-benar menjadi suami orang lain"

"Jae"

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Kesabaranmu dalam menghadapiku, ketulusanmu mencintaiku, kemampuanmu melindungiku, kehangatan kasih sayangmu, membuatku tak mampu hidup tanpamu"

"..."

"Mungkin appa Jung benar bahwa cinta kita memang sedikit (?) berbeda tapi aku yakin bahwa ini tetaplah cinta."

"..."

"Jalan di depan kita mungkin tidak akan semulus apa yang kita inginkan tapi jika denganmu, aku yakin bahwa aku akan mampu melewatinya"

"..."

"Aku tak peduli jika suatu saat nanti semua orang tahu hubungan diantara kita. Asal kau tetap bersamaku dan disisiku itu sudah cukup bagiku"

"..."

"Aku cukup tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah kita mengambil keputusan ini tapi aku tak peduli, aku tetap mencintaimu. Dan ini pilihanku"

TES

Air mata Yunho menetes

Semua perkataan Jaejoong benar adanya, cinta mereka sedikit (?) berbeda dan jalan didepan mereka tidaklah akan mulus selamanya. Jaejoong cukup tahu semua resikonya namun Jaejoong tetap memilih untuk mencintainya. Sungguh, Yunho tak tahu harus bagaimana meluapkan rasa syukurnya.

GREPPP

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat, air matanya menetes deras tanpa diminta. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

"aku akan melindungimu, aku akan bersamamu, aku akan berada di sisimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak awal bertemu, hari ini dan hari esok yang akan datang hingga ajal menjemputku. Itu janjiku untukmu"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "seumur hidupku akan akan berikan untuk membuktikan janjimu"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Ia memandang lekat wajah Jaejoong. "Marry me" ucap Yunho sekali lagi

"I love you too much to say no" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yunhopun tersenyum dan memegang tangan Jaejoong. "Kau milikku selamanya" ucap Yunho sambil menyematkan cincin dijari manis Jaejoong

Jaejoong menatap haru ketika cincin indah telah menyemat di jari manisnya.

"dan ingat Jung"

"mmm?"

"Meski statusmu diluar sana single, but remember that you already taken" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyematkan couple ring di jari manis Yunho.

Yunhopun terkikik, "I know it.. i'm single but already taken"

Keduanyapun tertawa bersama. Kehidupan mereka berdua barulah dimulai. Dan bukankah ini adalah awal yang baik?

.

.

_Cinta adalah rasa yang dimiliki semua orang._

_Tapi_

_Yang membuat cinta berbeda antara satu dengan yang lain_

_Adalah_

_Bagaimana kau memperlakukan cinta, _

_Bagaimana kau memperjuangkan cinta, _

_Dan_

_Bagaimana kau mempertahankan cinta yang kau miliki_

_._

_(Maxy)_

.

.

.

.

* * *

TRANG..TRANGGG... TRANG... #PUKUL PANCI DAPUR

Maxy datangggg... #lambaikan tangan

Sequel From The Beginning until Now akhirnya launching juga

Ini salah satu pesta pora maxy, setelah epilog FFF, chap 8 IYMK, dan sekarang new sequel... dan tinggal bikin FF baru yang berchapter... YAAIIII #heboh sendiri

Awalnya Cuma pengen one shoot, tapi karena otak maxy lagi encer kalo disuruh buat kalimat-kalimat romantis yang dramatis tapi tidak anarkis #halah... -.-'... akhirnya malah jadi two shoot.. wkwkwkkwk. Untuk chap ini maxy lagi pengen buat temen-temen semua pada blushing. Uda pada blushing belum nih? Hihihihihi

Untuk chap selanjutnya akan bercerita bagaimana Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Moon Bin.

Masih adakah yang berminat?

Review please...^_^

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka..

I love You Guys.. #muach muach

.


End file.
